


Flawed Destiny

by Darth_Seal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover dead. His Sister Dying. His Employer is Insane. The room is on fire and the best friend he called brother is dead to him. Eren thought he could save the world but a Flawed Destiny stood in the way. Eren would do anything to go back in time to fix this mess.</p><p> 10 days Earlier.<br/>Today is the day Levi proposed to Eren. Today is also the day the Four Overlords returned. Each Overlord commanding an army of powerful Titans. Today is also the day Eren's soul gear awakens. Today is the day that Humankind takes the fight to the Overlords.</p><p>The plan is to seek out the 10 Flame Lords and invoke their help to once again return the Titan Overlords to their long slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Flawed Destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the beginning is a bit violent, but it is also a key part to the story.

Pain... Intense Pain... Burning Pain... Eren looked up at the ceiling in the room. He then turned his head and saw his boss Erwin sitting in the corner screaming like a mad man. "This the End! I see The RAINBOWS! HAAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHHHAAAHAAHA! 

Eren the turn his head in the opposite direction and saw the burned up husk of his Fiancé Levi. A few feet away from Levi was his Sister Mikasa. She was missing her legs and one arm. She was still breathing but Eren knew she too would be dead soon. 

It was then that Eren heard the footsteps of the person who did this to his friends and family. The person stopped in front of Eren. They kneeled down and leaned forward. Eren felt their hot breath wash over his body. The person started to scream then "I told you not to fight me Eren. But You Didn't Listen! I Told You Didn't I. But Know Look What I Had To Do! YOU MADE ME KILL MY FREINDS!"

The person stood up and reeled back screaming. Blue flames jumping off their body. Eren took this opportunity to swing his soul weapon at the person but they saw the attack coming. The Person just grabbed the weapon in their bare hands and then broke it in half. Eren felt no pain just emptiness. 

Eren leaned back and then he slammed his head into the ground. That’s when the tears started to fall from his eyes. Eren just couldn't take it anymore. 10 Days of back breaking hell, 10 days of joy, 10 days of sadness, 10 days of the greatest adventure ever, and this is where it all ends. It wasn't supposed to end like this. But too many mistakes were made. That's what lead to this out outcome. This Flawed Destiny.

Eren looked up at the ceiling again. Because of his pour decision it was all going to end for him. He should have united his friends. Not treated them as inferior beings. Eren should have figured out who the final boss was. But he didn't. This place would be his tomb. Only four people made the final stand. The rest had died or left.

The Titans had won and they weren't the ones to deliver the final bow. The Earth was damned because Eren had been an idiot. Eren reeled back and started screaming. "Damn this Flawed Destiny. We Were Meant To Win! Not You! You Were The Weakest Of Us! You Damn Traitor! You Murder Levi! You Murder Mikasa! You DROVE Erwin to Insanity! AND WORST OF ALL YOU KILLED ARMIN! IF HE HADN'T DIED TO YOU WE WOULD HAVE WON!"

Eren was wheezing now. But he continued the rant at the Person. "Even though I just meet Armin 10 days ago he was like a little brother to Levi and I. We Loved Him! BUT YOU I CAN'T LOVE YOU MONNNSSSTEERR! JUST KILL MEEEE AAALLLLRRRREEEAAADDYYY YOU SICK BASTARD!!! Let Me Be With My Loved Ones! 

The Person just reeled back. Wet tears fell from their eyes. They Person held up their soul weapon and they started to talk. "Eren I am very sorry for the things that happened but this Flawed Destiny is not set in stone yet. I will send you back 10 days, but you nor will anyone else not even I will remember what happened these last 10 days. But you will be able to redo this all over. Now what do you want to do sit here and just die or Change Your Future?! You will only have one chance to fix this Flawed Destiny. But just to warn you Levi will always die, unless it is you who unities the 9 other Flame Lords.” 

Eren’s eyes widened as the Person finished speaking. Eren knew his answer. The future is not set in stone this Flawed Destiny can be fixed. Eren smiled with tears still falling down his face and he said “I’ll do it. I will go back and repeat this adventure again. Except this time I’ll stop you. I won’t let you win. Well then I guess I’ll see you later. Until we meet again. Goodbye A….”

Eren stopped mid-sentence as the Person drove their blade through his gut. The Person smiled and said “There is no need to say goodbye because today begins your special adventure. Now all you have to do day is wake up. Wake Up Eren. Wake up….Wake up……”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“EREN WAKE UP” Eren shot up straight beads of sweat flung from face. Levi reached out and took hold of Eren’s arm. Levi frowned and said “Eren what’s wrong honey you were screaming in your sleep.”

Eren blinked as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. “I think it was just a bad dream Levi. I don’t remember it though. Aw well so what time is it Levi?” Levi shrugged and said “It 7:05 a.m. Eren. I was making us breakfast when you started to sequel like a little bitch. You scared the shit out of me brat.” Levi stood up and picked up his soul weapons. Levi turned and walked back out of his and Eren’s room. 

Eren sat up and looked over at the calendar. Aug 1st. Eren’s eyes widened. Today was the day that Levi was taking Eren to a special lunch. Eren flung himself out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get showered and changed. Today was the day Eren thought. Today was the day that Levi would propose to him.

Eren was a strong believer in soul mates and destiny. Eren hoped that one day his soul gear would awaken. And when that day came he would join Levi in the survey corps and help him purge the world of rouge titans. 

After Eren finished his shower he pulled on a plain dark green shirt that helped his bluish green eyes stand out more. Next Eren put on dark green shorts and socks. Eren the left the bedroom and ran down the stairs and he then ran into the kitchen were the love of his life was making breakfast. 

Levi turned and looked at Eren and said “My Brat you look beautiful today. You could almost be a Flame Sage in that outfit. So I guess you remembered our special lunch at 11:00 today.” Levi pick up the breakfast and he set on the table. Levi leaned forward and gave Eren a light kiss on the lips. 

Eren smiled. “Well Levi why would I forget our 3 year anniversary since you and me started dating. And we both know that I would not be a very good flame sage. I can’t sit still for 5 minutes let alone 5 hours. Also I look beautiful every day.”

Levi gave a rare smile and said “Only in dreams brat. Now hurry up and eat. We have a long day ahead of us.”

After breakfast was done and all the dishes were washed Eren and Levi sat down on the couch. Eren reached down and put green on shoes. Levi put on black shoes to match his green jeans and blue muscle T-shirt. Eren the stood up and followed Levi out the door. The time was 8:00.

As Levi walked outside he saw someone that caught his interest. The person had long blue robes on. They had metal plates on their shoulders that connected a 9 foot long gold cape to the blue robes. The Person was also wearing a tall blue hat. In fact the hat was at least 2 feet tall and ended in a sharp point like a wizard’s hat. The person turned to face Levi and Eren. Levi saw that the person had gold gloves on. The Person had chin length blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. They were also holding a big blue book.

Eren step forward and said “Hey Levi isn’t that a Flame Sage?” Levi snorted and said “Yes Eren that is a Flame Sage. They’re a Grand Master Flame Sage to boot. One thing that has me worried is why would a Grand Master be so far from a Flame Temple?” 

Levi walked towards the Flame Sage with Eren following close behind. Once Levi reached the sage he bowed and said “Hello my lord is there a problem?” The Sage jumped and turned to look at them. That’s when Eren realized that the sage was not a man or a women but he was only a boy. 

The Sage smiled at them and said “Oh you scared me. No sir, there is no problem here. I am just looking around that’s all. Excuse me where are my manners. My Name is Armin Arlert Grand Master Flame Sage of the 10th Blue Flame Temple.” 

Levi almost chocked. This boy was the Leader of all the Flame Sages. Eren stepped and owed before Armin. “Wow it’s my pleasure my lord. I never thought I would meet the  
Leader of the Flame Sages 30 feet away from my house.” 

Armin smiled and said “Well actually I am on a very Import mission. We Flame Sages believe that the Titan Overlords are about to return. That’s why I came here to Trost. I have come to find First Brown Flame Lord Jean.” 

Levi’s eyes widened and he quickly shot a look at Eren. “Eren can you give us some room I need to speak to Armin alone.” Eren turned and walked back towards the house. “When will the Overlords revive? I am Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps. I can let the Survey Corps know and they can begin the search as well.”

Armin’s smile faded “I know who you are Humanities’ Strongest Soldier. Do not underestimate the Overlords they are far stronger than all of us. I do not know when they will reappear but it will be soon.” Armin looked up at Eren. “Eren’s soul does not yet have its voice does it?”

Levi was impressed with Armin. No wonder why the boy was the Leader of the Flame Sages. “I didn’t know you were so well versed in sensing Soul Gears.” Armin smiled and said “An act of great courage is needed to awaken Eren’s Soul Gear. Levi I believe You, Eren and Mikasa will be essential players in the fight against the Overlords. Okay will I have to get going but first let me bless you and Eren.” 

Eren walked back over and Armin opened his book. “There are Dark Times approaching. May this blessing bless you with the power of the Flame Lords. May their fire surround and protect you from all forms of Evil. May their power help you avoid a Flawed Destiny. May The Flames Lords Watch over you forever. Praise the fire in all of souls. Flame On!” 

Armin turned and started to walk away. But after a few steps he stopped and threw a card at Levi. “When the Overlords return seek me out we will save this world together. Also just let you know but I am terrified of what’s to come.” And with that Armin left. 

Eren looked at Levi. “Well there went half an hour of our day. Let’s get going Levi our day doesn’t wait for us.” Eren and Levi got into their car and Levi drove them towards the city and towards the place where their lunch would happen.

By the time they got to town the time was 9:00. Just two hours remained until their special lunch. Levi park their car at a book store across from the lake. Levi turned to look at Eren and said “Ok Brat go have some fun and I’ll meet you at the Lake around 11:00.” 

With that Levi got out of the car and entered the book store. Eren on the other hand slide into the Driver’s seat and drove to Mikasa’s apartment 3 blocks down. 

As Levi’s entered the bookstore s brown mess attacked him. More like the brown mess hugged Levi so hard that Levi could not breathe. Levi pushed the brown mess of him said “Hange why do you have to do that every time I come here?”

Hange jumped back and they stood up straight. Hange was wearing brown cowboy boots, black sweatpants, and a blue T-shirt with a kitten on the front. Hange pulled a tiny box out of their shirt and said “Levi will you marry me?”

Levi frowned and said “No shitty glasses that ring is for Eren not for me. Now where is Erwin? I need to speak to him.” 

Hange gave Levi the box and ran into the corner of the Bookstore. They pulled on an old dusty book and behind the store counter a trap door opened. They then ran and jump down the trap door. Levi followed Hange down into the hidden basement. 

Meanwhile at Mikasa’s Apartment. Time 9:30 A.m.

Eren walked up and on Mikasa’s. Mikasa opened the door and let Eren in. But before she closed she looked down the hallway and she saw a boy wearing blue robes. Mikasa gave the boy a death glare and all that earned her was a smile from the boy. Mikasa turned and slammed the door shut. 

Eren turned and smiled at Mikasa and said “Mikasa I think Levi will propose to me today. I think he will do it today at lunch.” 

Mikasa gasped. She stood still for a moment but then she ran forward and pulled Eren into tight a hug. “Eren I am so proud of you. It only feels like yesterday since you two started dating.”

Eren smiled and he and Mikasa sat on the couch and talked until 10:30 a.m. At this time Eren got back in the car and went down to the Lake to meet up with Levi.

Back with Levi. 9:15 A.M. 

Levi followed Hange through the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a very large white room. To the left of the room was door mark commander Erwin. Levi walked into this room and on the side of the door was a small room colored gold. In the middle of this room was a small desk. Behind the desk sat a large blond man. 

Erwin looked up from his computer and said “So you’re already here to pick up your stuff for your lunch with Eren. Is something wring Levi? I thought you’d at least be smiling right now. Did you and Eren break up or did Hange ruin your day again?”

Levi stepped forward and said “No to both Erwin. I just have of something to tell you. Once I tell you then I’ll fan boy over the marriage proposal today. When Eren and I left our house this morning we meet Armin Arlert Grand Master Flame Sage of the 10th Blue Flame Temple. He said the Overlords would return soon so he already started the search for First Brown Flame Lord Jean.” 

Erwin frowned and Levi swore he heard a pencil snap. “So what you’re saying Levi is that Lord Armin is in town and that he told you that the Day of Reckoning is upon us. I will see what I can do but there may not be much I can do. Anything else or is that it?”

Levi stop scowling and he started to smirk. “Yes Erwin that’s all. So does Mike have everything ready?”

Erwin stood up and threw a key to Levi. “The chest with all of your lunch stuff is in the toilet room along with your relationship.” Levi’s face turned red at Erwin’s comment. Erwin laughed and said “I’m only joking Levi. It’s in the bookstore store room. Have a good day and good luck with Eren.” 

By the time Levi got the chest to the Lake it was 10:00 A.M.

It took Levi until 10:45 A.m. to get the lunch set up. At 11:00 A.m. Eren arrived at the lake. Levi smiled and said “For lunch we will be having crab, and Mike’s special Meat pies.” Eren and Levi finished lunch at 11:30 A.m. Levi reached out and took Eren’s hand. “You know Eren the last three years have been the best years of my life. But I just can’t marry you yet because I have one last thing I have to do.”

Eren eyes widen and tears started to fall from his eyes as Levi lead him to beach. “Levi what is this last thing you have to do?”  
Levi stopped in front of a bucket full of water and ice. “Well Eren that is easy.” Levi picked up the bucket. “People have always told me I just need to chill and I will find true happiness.” Levi then poured the bucket of ice water over his head.

Levi fell to his knees. Levi’s hand reached forward and grabbed hold of a clam. Levi looked up at Eren. Eren's face was now tear stained as he look at his Lover. Levi smiled and open the clam and showed the inside. Eren instantly squealed like a school girl. Inside the clam was a gold ring. “Now that I have chilled down, Eren Yeager My Brat, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!!!!”

Eren fell to his knees and took the clam in hands as his eyes resumed with the tear making. “Y..e..s.. L…e…v…i… ….yes… ….yes…. …i… …will… ….YES LEVI I WILL MARRY YOU!!!!!”

In the background Armin smiled and walked away. 

Levi reached forward and pull his new Fiancé into a tight a kiss. But just as Eren and Levi started kissing they heard screaming coming from the city. They stopped kissing at 12:00 P.M. Levi and Eren looked out at the city and they saw several bolts of orange lightning strike the city. 

Then they heard a girl screaming and some guy yelling “Get back here bitch! Get back here Bitch! Get back here Bitch! LET ME EAT YOU!!!!”

Eren pulled his ring on while Levi stood up. “Eren go to the bookstore now. I’ll be along shortly. I need to check this out.” 

But just as Levi finished speaking a massive a blast of orange lightning hit the ground in front of them. After the smoke cleared Levi saw the one thing he did not want to see today. A Titan. The titan was 11 feet tall. Except this one was different then all the other Titans he fought. This one showed it had Intelligence!!! The only possible explanation for this was the one thing mankind feared.

The Overlords Have Once Again Returned!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the start of an epic adventure. I Really hope you enjoyed. The tags are bad I know that but they will be fixed.


End file.
